


Nautilus Penta-kill

by Fatherlycash45



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatherlycash45/pseuds/Fatherlycash45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story based off of a game where I got a penta-kill as nautilus! This story is also somewhat of a tribute to my favorite tank, who no one seems to play anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nautilus Penta-kill

WELCOME TO SUMMONERS RIFT! 

 

"Ah, it's great to be back on the field!" Draven bellowed, throwing his blades into the air before catching them and striking a pose. "Janna, what's today's forecast?" Draven asked, as he bought a dorans blade. "Today's forecast consists mostly of sunny skies-" poor Janna was cut off by Dravens loud snort.

"No no no! Today's forecast is DRAVEN! Later on, it will be.....MORE DRAVEN!" Draven laughed, making his way to the bottom lane, Janna close behind, not to happy to be paired up with the egotistical noxian.

"Poor Janna..........she is stuck with Mr. Axe man." Annie mumbled, giving her teddy bear, tibbers, a gentle hug. "Do not fret child. As big as dravens ego is, Janna has dealt with him many times before, so it isn't to much of a problem. She will be fine." The curator of the sands, Nasus, mumbled, his deep voice rumbling with gentle power. "Ok! I'll trust you doggy!" Annie giggled, skipping away from the fountain, around the nexus and towards middle lane. 

"You are our jungler, correct? I have never seen you jungle." Nasus commented as he turned towards the last champion in the fountain. There, just a bit shorter than him, was a very powerful mass of armor. The great iron suit which hid whatever horror lay inside didn't seem to hear the wolf man, staying still and resolute. Red, cold eyes slowly turned towards the curator, glaring at him. Nautilus, the Titan of the depths, was a mystery to all. Did the Titan have any emotions? No one really knew. What was he? No one really knew. Was there a man inside the suit? Was there even life inside the suit? Perhaps it was simply the embodiment of revenge on an endless march to find those that left him for dead. 

 

Nautilus got the items he needed for jungling and began the walk towards blue buff, his heavy, metal boots leaving cracks in the ground with each slow, heavy step. Nautilus followed Annie's path, crossing through the mid lane into the jungle, Nasus heading to top. Because they were on the purple team, Nasus was able to simply head to top lane right after warding the red buff, allowing the team to have visions in the fog of war, in case the enemy team was thinking of invading and stealing the buff. 

"Hey, I've never seen you jungle." Annie commented, her eyes staring intently at the Titan that stood silently in the brush, waiting for the buff to spawn. Nautilus didn't respond, holding his anchor in one hand, while the other hung by his side, clenched into a fist. "Hush Annie, nautilus isn't much of a talker, and it would be better if we didn't push it with him." Janna warned, not one for conflict, especially when it consists of an armored Titan with a giant anchor as his weapon. Nautilus didn't respond to the words, didn't even make a sound at the mention of his name. It was as if the Titan was in a different world, his red eyes staring deeply into the ground, full of emptiness. 

No....there was still one emotion there......one single thought.......

REVENGE 

"Riing!" A ward sprung to life at the edge of the blue buffs wall, granting the enemy team vision of them. "There invading!" Janna yelped as a cloud of poison was spat over the wall, growing slowly in size, forcing Janna and Annie away from nautilus and Draven. Draven didn't seem to care, laughing cockily. "Let them come! An early ace should be fun! And by none other than......DRAVEN!" 

A volley of arrows shot through the jungle wall, just missing Draven. Nautilus, however, didn't move, and took the hit full on, ignoring the arrows that seemed to simply bounce off his armor. "Demacia!" Garen roared, Xin zhao and Cassiopeia following close behind, while Ashe and Nami went around to distract Annie and Janna, to keep them from helping nautilus and Draven. "DEMAC-" garens voice was cut off as an anchor smashed into his chest, knocking the air, and most of his health out of him.

"Beware......the depths...."

Nautilus raised his anchor again, and in doing so, smashed it into xin zhao, who was sent flying back against the jungle wall. Nautilus was rarely seen being played on summoners rift, as most summoners preffered Kha’zix or Rengar, somebody that dealth damage instead of being a tank. Because of this, almost everyone under-estimated him.   
What a big mistake. 

 

Cassiopeia hissed, sending another toxic cloud of gas to fill the air around the Titan. Nautilus was enveloped in a glowing shield, having activated his titans wrath, his health was protected from any damage the Mage tried to deal out. Nautilus mighty fist shot forward with speed the Titan shouldn't have, grasping the mages neck before squeezing tightly, snapping her neck as she was turned to stone, a woman's voice booming, "FIRST BLOOD!" 

Nautilus watched the mages stone body crumble into dust in his iron grip, head tilted to the side, as if confused as to why the Mage was dead.

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!" 

Janna cried as ashes arrows took her health down, granting Ashe a kill. Annie hurled a ball of fire at Ashe, hitting the adc head on, taking away a good chunk of her health. Though the fire didn't set Ashe ablaze, it did sting with the intensity of the flames, but the archer bit her lip and held in the screams of pain she wanted to let out. Nami raised her staff, a bubble made of water splashing along the ground, raising Annie slowly into the air. Ashe raised her bow, firing an arrow at the little girl. 

CLUNK

The arrow smacked weakly against nautilus armor, ashes eyes widening as the behemoth towered over them. 

"AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!" 

"DOUBLE KILL!" 

"Haha! You can't take me! Don't you know who I am?! I'M-!" Draven didn't get to finish as Ashe cried out in pain, nautilus completely ignoring the fact that both Ashe and nami were bombarding him with damage, his health slowly but surely dropping. Nautilus anchor had easily thrown Ashe back towards the river, nami quickly following. Surprised, afraid, and not strong enough to take on the might of the Titan, Annie and a cocky Draven, nami and Ashe quickly made a break for it. Brilliant white light signaled that somebody had flashed, and when an anchor smacked heavily against nami, followed by Annie's disintegrate, the support was dead and re-spawning back at base in an instant. 

"Good job big man!" Draven applauded, and when nautilus and Annie turned to regard Draven, they weren't to surprised to see him talking to himself. Annie gently tugged on nautilus finger, motioning for him to follow her. "I'll help you get your blue buff, since Draven is recalling." Annie promised, smiling up at the Titan. Red eyes stared into green ones, nautilus unsure of how to respond to the little pyro-maniacs kindness. Annie walked with nautilus back to the blue buff, helping lower the golems health before leaving so he could smite it. Before she was finished recalling though, she waved at nautilus, a happy smile on her face as she disappeared, back to the fountain. 

 

The game continued without much happening. Bottom lane was farming, Draven cockily rushing Ashe, ignoring nami and dealing damage to the archer, who was far behind in farm, damage and health. Nami wasn't doing so well either. Low on mana, unable to heal either of them, nami and Ashe were stuck under their tower, barely able to farm minions. "Hey nautilus, how about you give me and Janna a gank? We can tower dive them easily If you tank the tower." Draven mentally spoke, the message traveling through the other champions through powerful magic the summonses had placed on them. Dravens only response was a ping, signaling the Titan was on his way to bottom lane.

A few minutes later, heavy foot steps made not so subtle sounds as they stomped along the ground, heading from the river, into the tri-bush, where Nautilus watched from the fog of war. "Ok, I'll-" Janna began to say, preparing her knock up for the engage. Janna wasn't able to finish speaking, a monstrous booming resounding through the area as the ground split and cracked, a sonic wave making its way towards Ashe. Caught off guard, nami stood in front of Ashe to protect her from Dravens incoming axes, but in doing so, was knocked up as the sonic boom made its way towards Ashe. Minions were knocked high into the air as Ashe ran, an a attempt to get away from the oncoming Titan. 

"AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!" The announcers voice boomed.

 

Dravens laugh echoed throughout bottom lane as nami disappeared into white light, waiting to re-spawn back at the fountain. While Nami fell to Dravens axes, depth charge tore through the ground, quickly reaching Ashe, knocking her high into the air and chunking her health to dangerously low. Nautilus anchor flew out of the bush near the tower, just missing Ashe as nautilus flew to the wall, his boots digging into the ground to stop him from smacking into the terrain. 

Ashe came crashing down onto the ground, the impact knocking the air out of her. Nautilus activated his Titans wrath, the shield enveloping him, protecting him for a short period of time from the tower shots. While this was happening, Janna followed up, adding her own shield to nautilus very quickly disappearing one. Nautilus ignored Janna's cries, telling him to get out of tower range, to run away and live instead of dying to Ashe. But nautilus didn't listen, didn't even hear Janna's plead. No, all that nautilus thought about was ending the frost archer, whose arrows, mixed with the tower shots, were quickly draining his health. Nautilus raised his foot into the air, stomping the ground, causing the earth around him to explode in a set of three rings. Each explosions rocked the ground, damaging Ashe's health to just below 30. 

"C-curse you! Ashe screamed as she fired an arrow at the Titan, who's anchor was swinging full speed at Ashe, smashing into her side. 

"AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!" 

 

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!" 

"I told you to run....I couldn't do anything to help you.....all my spells were on cool down....." Janna whined as she recalled besides Draven. Though the fight ended up in their favor, Janna wasn't to happy about her team mates dying, especially if they had the chance to run. But, over all, it was worth. Nautilus wasn't seen again after the bottom lane tower dive, staying in the jungle, in silence and solitude. 

 

The game continued for another 10 minutes without much incident, that was until a team fight at baron occurred. Around the 30-34 minute mark, the purple team decided that game was taking to long and that they needed to push and get an upper hand if they wanted to win at all. A farmed xin zhao and garen aren't fun to go against. So, making their way towards baron, nautilus began to attack it, using his Titans wrath and Janna's shield to protect him from barons attacks. With Nasus and dravens damage, Baron Nashors health quickly dropped, nautilus using the summoner spell, Smite, to finish the monster. With a howl of defeat, baron slowly slithered back into the ground, defeated, and would not be back until he re-spawned. 

"Good job everyone. Let us recall, group in the middle lane and finish this!" Nasus barked, taking his signature pose that he used for recall, kneeling down on one knee. "It was all me!" Draven snapped, kissing his muscles. The purple team would've recalled and finished the game, had Ashes crystal arrow not smashed into and frozen Draven. Xin zhao quickly followed up, charging at Annie, spear at the ready. A few hits was all it took for Annie's health to drop, Cassiopeia waiting for the opportunity to steal the- 

I mean.....secure the kill.....

Noxious gas quickly filled the air, poisoning Draven, who was barely melting from the ice. Coughing, Draven raised his axes and began to fight back, Janna's shield boosted his damage, tearing casiopieas Heath down. However, petrifying gaze froze his, Janna, and Nasus attacks, while Nautilus was quick enough to turn away from the spell before she used it. Ashes arrow quickly took dravens health down in the little time he was stunned. Following up on the chaos, Nami summoned a wave of water, which crashed into the enemy team, knocking them up as the petrifying gaze spell ended. Annie and Draven were down and out, leaving the Titan of the depths, the curator and the tempest to fend for themselves. Nasus, knowing he would not be able to run, roared and transformed. Sand swirled around him, a purple glyph glowing beneath him as his staff smashed down, crushing the health of Ashe, who was for to close. But Ashe flashed away just at the last second, Nasus unable to follow from Namis water bubble and xin zhao knock up, along with garens silence. Namis health was drained just as quickly, forcing her to flash as well before xin zhao was hit once, the mighty warrior howling before falling to the grounds. Janna, who had stayed to help the tank, was quickly taken out by xin zhao and garen. 

 

"Where is the last one?" Nami asked as she recalled, Ashe and Cassiopeia recalling besides her, rolling their eyes, not caring at all. That was until an anchor crashed through the trees, smashing into Cassiopeia, who's low health was gone in an instant. The Titan of the depths pulled himself to the anchor, his foot stomping the ground, the force making the ground around him explode, killing Ashe and Cassiopiea 

"DOUBLE KILL!" The announcers voice boomed. 

Nautilus turned towards the tide caller, his red eyes piercing into the mermaids very soul. "March......." Nautilus growled as his anchor was raised into the air. 

"P-please don't hurt me......" Nami whimpered out.

 

"TRIPLE KILL!" 

 

"DEMACIA!!" Garens voice boomed from the bushes as he charged nautilus, sword raised. Nautilus let garen hit him, let him spin and use his pathetic moves. It was barely scratching his shield from titans wrath. Nautilus anchor came up again, swinging towards garen with speed that it should not have. The wits end was a helpful item in cases like these. Nautilus anchor, along with the sunfire cape, the wits end and simply his tankiness, was able to easily take down the demacian. 

"QUADRA KILL!" 

Nautilus watched the warrior fall before him, his red eyes turning towards xin zhao, hesitating to attack him. Dredge line, into riptide, into titans wrath and depth charge made quick work of the warrior. 

 

"PENTA KILL!" 

"ACE!" 

 

Nautilus heavy footsteps cracked the ground as he walked, pushing down mid lane. His team quickly re-spawned, taking down the towers and ending the game. Nautilus didn't help to destroy the nexus however, simply standing just outside of the fountains range, his red eyes staring coldly at the enemy team, reminding them that if they come out of the safety of the fountain, an anchor would be waiting. As the nexus exploded, nautilus picked up Annie, putting her on top of his armored head. "Beaten by a little girl? HA!" 

 

Nautilus nodded his head, the announcer booming the end of the game. 

 

"VICTORY!" 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so before you write in the comments that this story wasn’t realistic, that nautilus doesn’t have that power or something along those lines, don’t waste your time, I already know that. the story was based off of me getting a pentakill as nautilus, so the moves and orders I killed the enemy team in were accurate. Yes, again, nautilus isn’t that powerful, but every death did happen, so please spare me the crap about 

 

“Nautilus can’t fight Garen!” 

Or 

“Xin zhao would destroy Nautilus 1v1!”

 

Anyways, hopefully you liked the story! Will be posting more soon enough, ranging from ships I find, to backstories of champions and so on and so forth.


End file.
